Among popular pastimes at the beach are paddleboarding and kayaking. Paddleboarding involves the use of a paddle to propel oneself while kneeling or standing on a surfboard-like apparatus known as a paddleboard. Kayaking also uses a paddle for propulsion of a kayak and its occupant or occupants.
A paddle is generally comprised of a shaft with a blade on at least one end. The specific makeup of a paddle varies with the type of watercraft. For example, a paddle for a paddleboard has a shaft with a single blade on one end, and a grip on the other. It is used with one hand on the grip and the other hand on the shaft, with the blade in the water to provide propulsion. A paddle for kayaking has a blade on each end of the shaft, with one blade at a time in the water to provide propulsion.